Appeal
How to Appeal You can Appeal to report a problem to our In-Game Customer Service Representatives. CSRs are available for in-game support 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. To submit an appeal, type /appeal followed by the text you wish to send to Customer Service. For example, if you're unable to move for some reason, you can type /appeal Help, I cannot move. One you hit Enter, you'll be shown a popup window with a number of choices: 'Report' is to be used if you're experiencing a quest bug, or a bug you don't need to be contacted back about. For example, if your cloak doesn't fit right on your character model, or you've found an NPC who gives incorrect dialogue, you can appeal them as Character Bugs or Other Bugs. You will only ever be contacted back from a Bug appeal if you select Quest Bug, which should only be used for quest-related problems. If you're experiencing another type of bug, but one that you need contact from a CSR about, you can use the most appropriate choice. 'Report' can be used if you're experiencing a problem with another player, or have witnessed another player cheating. You can also target a player with a name you find offensive or innapropriate, and use the Naming Violation option under Violation Report. 'Appeal' will, again, give you instructions on using the Advisor system, as well as options for Stuck and Emergency Appeal options. Use the Stuck option if you're unable to move, unable to log a character in, or are experiencing another game-stopping issue. Note that while many things can be annoying, or may stop you from doing what you want to do, very few things are considered game-stopping. A spellcaster who finds himself unable to cast any spells is having a game-stopping issue. A character who finds a quest mob too difficult to defeat is not. If no other category seems to fit, use the Emergency Appeal option. Once you've placed your appeal, a CSR will address your issue as soon as possible. Please note that, while every appeal is important and will be addressed in as timely a manner as possible, some appeals have a higher priority then others. For example, a player who is unable to move will be helped before a player who is experiencing a graphical glitch with an armor piece. Why was my appeal closed? This appeal was closed without contacting you directly, because it was determined to be a type of question or issue that is not handled by in-game CSRs. These types of issues include: #"How Do I" types of issues. This includes requests for information on how best to play the game, the effects of stats and abilities on your character, the status of changes to a class, experience loss in rvr, and similar issues. These issues are covered by the support knowledge base, the Camelot Herald, or fan sites. #Any inquiries requesting modification of your character. This includes additional skill or realm respecs for your character. CS is unable to grant additional respecs or change your tradeskill, gender, height or other aspects of the character. #Feedback, suggestions or complaints about game balance, design or other aspects of DAoC. Please submit feedback through the Camelot Herald (http://darkageofcamelot.com/contact). #Bug reports about characters, keeps, or any other aspects of the game. Many of these issues have already been reported and are pending a fix from our bug team. These issues are forwarded to our Development and Bug Teams for resolution. Please watch our patch messages for updates on these issues. (You may also submit Bug Reports directly to the bug team for investigation by submitting a "Bug Issue" appeal in game or by writing directly to cambugs@darkageofcamelot.com. Filing a bug report in either of these manners will not result in someone contacting you regarding the bug. It will simply place a bug report on our list for investigation, so please be as detailed as possible.) #Names. Changes to names will only be done if the name is in violation of our naming policy. Questions regarding names changed by CS should be directed to names@darkageofcamelot.com. #Server performance/lag issues: Our support website has information that can help remedy issues you may have individually. We will not respond to each individual appeal , but we do monitor the lag issues and will respond to do whatever we can from our end, based on appeal trends. #Encounter Issues (dragon, relic, artifact, master level etc): In situations where multiple appeals are received, we will attempt to contact the raid leader directly and deal with them. At this point we will close follow-up tickets of the same nature to facilitate the CS process. When your group or raid has a problem with an encounter in the game, have the raid leader appeal. When multiple players appeal regarding the same issue, it does not help you get assistance faster. It actually has the opposite effect and slows down our response time. Please only have one person appeal if you are having an issue with an encounter, do not have the entire raid appeal. #Encounter/quest Credit: We cannot give credit for encounters if the game did not, regardless of reason; including connection issues (LD), dying in a non BG encounter, failing to rejoin BG, etc. #Housing: We will not refund houses that are lost due to repossession. As well we cannot give out deeds, vaults, consignment merchants, etc. lost from failure to follow housing manual instructions (http://darkageofcamelot.com/housing/manual) #Third Party Appeals: We can not accept third party appeals. We can only address issues on the account being appealed from. Additional appeals by third parties will only make it take longer to get to the legitimate issue. As such, third party appeals will be closed so we can help the player that needs assistance quicker. #Account Information: No information will be given about other accounts. This would include the identity of who took items from a vault or consignment merchant in a shared resource. #Encounters: We cannot spawn/create monsters or provide any information about what conditions or amount of time is required for those monsters to appear. #Trade/loot disputes: We are unable to mediate trade disputes or loot disputes arising based on player defined rules or agreements. As the trade window is secure, be sure you are completely satisfied with the trade as it appears in the window before you hit accept. As well we will not reveal the account name or any other additional information (main character) on any accounts with which someone claims a trade dispute. #Finally, if appeals are abusive, vulgar, or contain little or no text, we will typically not contact you directly. Please remember, try to be as detailed in the appeal as possible and treat the appeal system with respect. Your appeal may also have been closed if a large number of people appealed a single issue. In these cases, the CSR will attempt to contact the raid/group leader, and will resolve any other appeals from those involved. Note that it is also possible that your appeal was responded to via email while you were offline. Before assuming your appeal was resolved without contact, please check your email. If your email address is not up to date, or you're not sure it's up to date, you can update it by logging in to the server select screen, and selecting the "update account" option. Category:Misc. Issue Category:Gameplay